Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In image diagnosis using medical images, there are cases where a plurality of images of a subject captured in different postures thereof at different times by different imaging apparatuses, using different imaging parameters, is compared. In some cases, registration between different images is performed in order to compare lesion portions more accurately. In general, image registration includes errors. United States Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0037177 discusses displaying a region to which a registration error range is added, in an estimated position of a point on a second image which corresponds to a point of interest on a first image. However, from the local registration errors in the corresponding points alone, it is difficult to understand an overall trend in registration errors in a target cross section.